


Longing

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Series: You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, I have no shame, Longing, M/M, Minato's voice is doing things, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: Kakashi longs for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato
Series: You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777657
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anannua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/gifts).



> Dear sweetiepie, I hope you like it. 
> 
> _This is pure smut. Please, enjoy._

Kakashi was laying on his bed, soft moonlight spilling on the white sheets surrounding him. His hand was searching for another warm body – the lovely body which normally occupied the space beside him, but it was still empty. He threw a fleeting glance to the alarm clock on the nightstand, a deep sigh escaping his lips as he saw what time it already was.

It was another night in which Minato was working overtime. He longed for the time, when they spent hour after hour in bed together. Those hours were filled with kisses, cuddling and just being together and he _missed_ it. But sadly, you couldn’t have a vacation 365days a year, it was a shame, really. Kakashi brushed some fingers through his silver hair, deciding to just call his boyfriend and to ask him when he would come home.

Minato took up the phone after the third ring. “ _Kakashi,_ ” he could hear the genuine smile in the other’s voice and it sent excited tingles down his spine. 

“Where are you? I miss you,” Kakashi breathed out, his chest constricting with longing. He snuggled back into the pillows, his eyes staring at Minato’s half of the bed. God, but he wanted to snuggle himself on the blonde’s broad chest, wanted to inhale the spicy scent that was just _Minato_ , he wanted –

 _“I’m on my way home,“_ Minato answered. _“Feeling alone?”_

“Yes,“ Kakashi nearly whined, his needy answer making his boyfriend chuckle in obvious amusement.

 _“I’m home soon.”_

Kakashi hummed and there was silence for a while. 

_“Are you wearing anything?”_

Kakashi’s eyes got wide. Did Minato just ask him if he was naked? “No?” his voice was cracking, and he hoped to all the gods above, that Minato hasn’t heard it. Deep, rumbling laughter told him otherwise.

 _“So, you’re naked? Every inch of your perfect skin is exposed, when I come home?”_

Minato’s voice was doing funny things to Kakashi’s libido and he cursed the day, he told the older man that he had a thing for his voice. Dear Lord. “There’s nothing, just skin waiting for your touch,“ he breathed out, a blush creeping up his cheeks at those bold words. For a moment he thought that he heard the other man moan.

But that couldn’t be, could it? The few background noises he could hear over the phone sounded like the subway, and his boyfriend wouldn’t moan in there. On the other hand, Kakashi knew of Minato’s love for public sex. It was one of the first things he had learned about his old teacher, after Kakashi was finally of age and they could explore each other, _like they wanted_.

_“Do you know what I would like to do?”_

Kakashi’s breathing got faster, his heart beating a mile a minute.

_“I would like to kiss you.”_

“Is that so?” Kakashi asked, while closing his eyes and fantasizing about the other man being in bed with him. Minato hummed in affirmation. 

_“I would like to taste your lips, to explore your mouth with my tongue and to make you pant for breath.”_

Kakashi’s cock twitched in interest at those words and he could feel his blood rushing south.

_“I want to kiss your sensitive neck, your shoulders ... would you like that, Kakashi?”_

Kakashi was at a loss for words and the desire to just touch himself was getting bigger by the minute. _“Are you touching yourself?”_ Minato sounded a bit breathless himself. 

“I’m not,“ Kakashi squirmed on the sheets.

_“Touch yourself for me, darling.”_

Kakashi moaned, loudly, as he slid one of his hands over his exposed body. It glided down over nipples – just a little pinch – over his stomach, and finally he came to a stop on his fully erect cock. He curled his fingers around it and began to stroke himself in a leisurely pace. _Just like Minato loved doing it._

 _“Fuck,“_ Minato muttered curses on the other line as he listened to his younger boyfriend moaning, and Kakashi heard the familiar sound of train doors sliding shut. 

“Minato,“ he panted, increasing the speed of his strokes a bit, before letting out another moan. 

_“Prepare yourself for me, Kakashi.”_

Said man flushed all over, thoughts of Minato coming home and having his way with him filling his mind. God, yes.

Frantically he searched for the bottle of lube in the nightstand, while putting the phone on speaker. He coated his fingers in the sweet-smelling substance and tried to get into a comfortable position. He was rubbing over the tight ring of muscles, not quite trying to gain entrance, he needed –

 _“Press in,”_ came Minato’s command, as if he would actually see Kakashi right now, and the younger man keened at the feeling of his own finger entering his tight hole. _“You’re doing so good, Kakashi,”_ Minato praised him in a gentle voice and he was sure that his face resembled a tomato at this point. He loved his boyfriend’s praises, the sweet nothings he whispered in his ear every chance he got.

 _“And now the second one,“_ Minato said and Kakashi obeyed on the spot. Slowly he fucked himself on his fingers, the only sounds in the rooms his heavy breathing, the slicking from his fingers and the crackling coming from his mobile. He couldn’t hear the train anymore and anticipation filled his veins at the thought of Minato being here in a few minutes.

 _“Good boy,“_ Minato whispered. “ _Add the third. I know you can do it.”_

The intrusion of his third finger was nearly too much, but Kakashi reminded himself that the pain wouldn’t last, and pleasure would shortly fill his body. He gasped as he hit his sweet spot, in the same moment as he heard the opening of the front door.

A few thrusts with his fingers later and Minato was standing in their shared bedroom. He stared at his boyfriend, his blue eyes darkening from lust and before Kakashi could even do more than blink, he was naked to the bone. Minato came slowly nearer, like a predator readying himself to pounce on his prey and Kakashi was still knuckle-deep in his own ass.

“You did so good for me, Kakashi,” Minato breathed out, his lips finding Kakashi’s for a searing kiss. Kakashi’s toes curled from the pleasure of the kiss and he could feel a familiar tingle in his veins. 

Luckily, they separated before anything happened to damn early. Minato grinned at him and Kakashi’s heart was short of bursting in his chest. Fuck, he loved this man. He watched Minato lubing himself up and he tilted his head in question, as the older man laid down on his back.

“Come here,“ the blonde man said gently, pulling Kakashi on top of him. They kissed again, their tongues curling against each other and Kakashi could feel his boyfriends cock poking his entrance. With one of his hands Kakashi lead the thick cock to the right place, before sinking down on it in one fluid movement.

Both of them let out a throaty moan at the feeling and Kakashi felt so full – so good – and he wanted to feel this for the rest of his life. He straightened up, Minato’s sparkling blue eyes watching his every move and Kakashi steadied himself with his hands on Minato’s chest. He rolled his hips experimentally, before he rose and fell in a steady rhythm.

Kakashi rode his older lover with fluid movements of his hips, while watching the fluttering of eyelashes in a beautiful, tanned face and he could feel the affection and love he had for this man in every cell of his body.

“I love you,” he sighed softly and blue eyes were full of love as they looked up to him.

“I love you, too.”

Warmth flooded Kakashi and his hips jerked unsteadily.

Minato gave him a fond look, a hand on his neck pulling him down for another messy kiss. The blonde braced his heels on the mattress and then he pounded into him. Kakashi wailed, Minato hitting his prostate _just right_ and the younger of the two couldn’t do more than trying to ride out those sharp, merciless thrusts.

Kakashi could feel the tension in his belly flaring up and as if Minato could read his every thought, a rough palm was curling around his bobbing cock. He just needed a few quick strokes before he came with a thick, moaning cry, spurting his load on his boyfriend’s muscled stomach.

The tight clenching of Kakashi’s muscles was Minato’s undoing and a content feeling filled the silver-haired man as Minato’s semen painted his insides. Spent and exhausted he fell forward on the blonde’s chest, pressing lazy kisses on every inch of tanned skin he could reach.

Minato chuckled beneath him, drawing little patterns on Kakashi’s still shaking thighs. 

“You have to work less,“ Kakashi murmured in the other’s neck. A short squeeze of his thighs told him that Minato understood what he meant.

“I know, my love. I miss you, too.” 

Kakashi hummed, making himself comfortable on the warm body he loved so much and not caring about the stickiness between them.

Minato brushed his fingers through Kakashi’s hair and he wanted to purr. “How about a weekend at the sea?” 

Kakashi wanted to squeal at the prospect of a whole weekend together, but he could stop himself in the last moment. 

“I would like that.” 

Minato hummed softly, while he threw a blanket over both of them and kissed Kakashi’s head good night.

As Kakashi woke up a few hours later there was still a warm body to curl against on the other side of the bed. This time his heart was full of love instead of longing.


End file.
